


Protection

by Jaemins_smile



Series: Nomin fics [2]
Category: NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Abuse, Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Alpha Lee Jeno, Alpha Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Annoying Zhong Chen Le, Beta Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Manipulation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not Beta Read, Omega Na Jaemin, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Prostitution, References to Depression, Rich Lee Jeno, Rich Zhong Chen Le, Sad Na Jaemin, pimping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaemins_smile/pseuds/Jaemins_smile
Summary: Sixteen year old Na Jaemin has been being pimped out for three years to the day, all the men just using his body for a quick release.Then he meets Jeno, a very influential and rich man, is he different from the rest or is he just like everyone else?
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: Nomin fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576309
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!!!! READ BEFORE PROCEEDING 
> 
> I in no way condone to any of this, pimping is disgusting and wrong ngl, it is used solely for plot, nothing else.  
> I also in no way think underage sex is okay either, in this fic Jeno(26) had sex with Jaemin (16) it's not okay, but again it's for plot.  
> I also don't think manipulation is okay, or drunk sex, or anything that is going to happen in this fic. 
> 
> You've been warned about the things in this fic and about my stand on it, so do not attack me for it.

Jaemin woke up half an hour after he was soupposed to, which made him late for the lecture that the omega house had once a month. 

He ran down the stairs to the place where the lecture was taking place, he barely had time to brush his teeth and change, he didn't realize he hadn't brushed his. hair when Chenle and Jisung snorted at him, the two youngest omegas were assholes and always found a way to make Jaemin feel like a trash 

He walked over to his friend, stroking his hair. "What did I miss Renjun?" He asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

"I'll fill you in later, we all have big jobs though. Now be quiet Mr.Zhong is coming this way." Renjun hissed at him, he fixed his eyes straight forwards, ignoring Jaemin as he continued to speak 

Mr.Zhong cleared his throat, signaling that he was there to speak with Jaemin, "Speaking out of line, as per usual." He grabbed Jaemin by the chin, forcing him to look into his eyes. 

"Na Jaemin, you must learn some manners, you have an extremely big job coming up soon that either make the reputation of my school or break it, so either you learn respect or you're out of the street, where I found you." He let go of Jaemin's chin and started to walk away.

Jaemin found it odd that he was off the hook so easily, that thought quickly changed. Mr.Zhonh whipped around and punched Jaemin right in the jaw, the force behind it enough to make him fall backwards. 

He slammed his head on the ground extremely hard, his ears were ringing loudly, he could hear Chenle and Jisung laughing and Renjun yelling. 

He was pulled to his feet by one of the older omegas, and held close to her chest, he groaned at the pain in his jaw and head, "Sh, I know. You'll be okay Jaemin-ah." She gently ran her hands through his hair. 

"Seungwan, noona is he okay?" Renjun asked, his voice was shaky, presumably with fear. 

"He will be, don't worry Renjun."She stared down Mr.Zhong until he left as soon as he did she started fusing over Jaemin. 

"Oh Jaemin you poor baby, come on let's go look at it. Can you walk? You hit your head pretty hard." She signalled for Renjun to help her bring him downstairs to the infirmary. 

"I'm fine, I don't need to go to the infirmary." He protested, and tried to pull away. 

"Shush, you aren't okay, at least let me give you a check up." He huffed in annoyance and let them bring him downstairs. Nothing to serious happened to him, he just had a big bruise on his jaw and a headache.

— 

A few days later one of the higher ups came into Jaemin's room carrying a suit and dress shoes. <>

"Get this on now, you have ten minutes to get ready, you have a client on his way, and he requests no makeup." The alpha dumped the suit and shoes onhis bed and turned to leave.

"W-wait! I can't go, I'm going in to heat." He mumbled the last part, just barely audible.

"What's your point?"

"Nothing..." Jaemin stood up to get ready, his bones clicking on movement. He stretched out his back, making a pained noise. 

He slowly pulled on the clothes, his movements slow and groggy, he just barely finished getting ready when he heard voices downstairs, he rushed out of the room as he pulled the shoes on, all most falling down the stairs. If it hadn't been for the handsome man that caught him he'd probably be lying flat on his back at the bottom of the stairs. 

"Careful now, wouldn't want you getting hurt." Jaemin looked up the get a good look at him, his mouth fell open the moment he recognized him, Lee Jeno!? 

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean too, I'm so so sorry." He dropped down to his knees in front of Jeno begging for forgiveness. 

"You're Jaemin, right?" He asked. He grabbed his arm and pulled him back to his feet, Jaemin nodded quickly and mumbled "yeah." 

"I thought so, are you ready to go?" He smiled softly and cocked his head to the side, this couldn't be reak, no way is he there for 𝘑𝘢𝘦𝘮𝘪𝘯 of all people.

"No disrespect intended sir but I think you're mistaken, you couldn't position be here for me, are you sure you're not here for Chenle or Jisung? Maybe even Luhan?" He asked.

"No, I'm here for you, Na Jaemin. You were the only one who I thought would be good for the occasion, you seemed polite, honest, and kind, based on what I was told and on the profile I read, are you up for it or not, cause if not I'll be leaving." Jaemin glanced to the side where he could see Chenle and Jisung fuming and mouthing for him not to,

"I'm up for it, shall we?" Jaemin laughed on the inside at Chenle's face of disbelief. Jeno held out his arm for Jaemin to take and smiled at him, 

"You look stunning Jaemin." He complimented once they reached the front door.

"O-Oh, thank you Mr.Lee. " He could feel his face heating up, he couldn't tell if it was from the compliment or from his heat. 

"Hey, where did you get that bruise? Are you alright?" He ghosted his fingers across his jaw, his eyebrows scrunching in concern. 

"Oh it's nothing, I um... It's nothing, I'm okay." He turned away from Jeno who looked frustrated at the action. He gently turned Jaemin's head back and placed a gentle kiss to his jaw, this time he knew that his face turned light red because of Jeno.

He hummed and led Jaemin out of the house and to his limo, once inside he crossed his arms and leaned back, 

"Tell me about yourself, Jaemin. What do you like to do, what are you like outside of work?"

"I like to play the piano and hang out with my friends , I'm not much different when I'm not working the only difference is I'm not as compliant, I'm more stubborn. " He said, he felt insanely relaxed with Jeno, it was kind of terrifying. 

He shifted in his seat uncomfortably, he could feel himself falling further which wasn't good, "Hey um, where are we going?" 

"A dinner party to celebrate a good year of business." Jaemin nodded and inhaled deeply, he folded his hand in his lap and crossed his legs, he was quickly becoming more and more uncomfortable the longer he was in the car with Jeno, his scent was everywhere, it was intoxicating.

Finally the car stopped and he was able to breathe fresh air, he exhaled and leaned against the car, "You okay to go inside?" Jeno asked, he placed a hand on Jaemin's shoulder, worrying for him. 

"Yeah, let's go." He stood up straight, taking Jeno's arm again, as soon as he stepped inside he was assaulted by very strong scents, all of then belonging to Alpha's, he felt himself go weak in the knees.

"Jaemin, I want you to be as honest as possible, understand?" Jaemin nodded in response, not trusting his voice. Jeno grabbed the back on his neck and leaned towards him till his mouth was next to his ear, "Say it." 

Jaemin felt his stomach flip, "I understand." He whispered, any tone higher than that his voice would have most likely cracked. 

They walked over to a large table where all the strong scents were coming from, he felt like he was going to overdose that's how strong everything was. He sat down next to Jeno, closing his legs tight. 

He jumped in surprise when Jeno placed a hand on his thigh, dangerously close to his crotch, he grabbed Jeno's hand and pulled it down to his mod thigh. 

"So, who's your Omega friend, Jeno?" A petite woman with dark hair asked as she sipped on champagne. 

Jeno looked at him, silently telling hi to introduce himself, "Oh um, I'm Na Jaemin." 

"Oh, I'm Bae Joohyun, you can call me Irene though." She said with a kind smile, Jaemin smiled back awkwardly, he could feel all of their eyes on him, he was the only Ones present. 

The night went by agonizingly slow as he tried to maintain his composure. He could not go in heat in front of these people. 

"So, Jaemin what do you for work?" The man sitting across from him asked, he believed his name was Johnny? 

He looked at Jeno for permission to answer, as soon Jeno nodded he turned back to Johnny, "I'm a prostitute." He said monotonous, not the slightest ounce of emotion on his face. 

Everyone at the table fell silent, once again looking at him, "And you're how old?"a woman named Victoria asked. 

"Just turned sixteen." Everyone gasped at his response, he wanted desperately to shrink away until they could no longer see him. 

"I'm sure Jaemin has a reason behind being a prostitute at such a young age, sometimes omegas have no choice, you gotta do what you gotta do. " Jeno said, he tightened his grip on Jaemin's thigh. 

"Anyways, it's getting late I should probably bring Jaemin home. Great job this year everyone, let's do better next year." He pulled Jaemin up from his chair and then halted. 

Jaemin's eyes widened as he stood up, he felt his slick run down the back of his legs, he knew that his scent intensified as well. 

A majority of the Alpha's at the table stood up, their pupils dilated. Suddenly he felt a strong pair of arms around him, the scent of Watermelon and Grass filling his nose, "Any of you come near Jaemin and you're fired." Jeno growled. 

He looked up at Jeno immediately looking away from him, his eyes glowing red, a growl coming from low in his throat. 

Yukhei growled back and moved around the table, "Irene, take Jaemin to the car." He growled, his eyes glued to Yukhei. 

"Right away sir." Irene stood up from the table and was by Jaemin's side in a flash, she pulled him from Jeno's arms and pulled him against her side and rushed him towards the door. 

Everything seemed to happen so fast, he was being rushed to the door by Irene one second the next he was being pinned to the ground by Yukhei. It felt like his heart actually stopped as Yukhei loomed over him. 

And then Jeno threw him off the younger, Irene pulled him up and shoved him to the door, "Get in the car Jaemin, don't look at Jeno and go." She instructed, she pushed him out the door and shut it behind him. 

He could hear yelling and crashing from inside, he decided it would be in his best interest to follow Irene's instructions and go to the car.

He waited for fifteen minutes for Jeno to arrive, at this point he was painfully hard and desperate for some kind of release, he curled in on himself whining slightly. 

Jeno opened the door, his eyes still faintly red, his hair was messy and he had blood on his knuckles, he grunted when Jaemin's scent filled his nose, "I'm sorry about that, I'll have you home in no time." He slid into the car and pulled Jaemin into his arms. 

Jaemin whined and pulled away, "Don't touch me, you're making it worse." He hugged his legs and rested his head on his knees. 

His hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat, he had discarded the suit jacket long ago, trying to cool himself down a bit without stripping entirely. 

"How does this work then? What do the people at the house do for you when you're in heat?" Jeno asked, he couldn't see Jeno's face but he imagined his head would be cocked to the side and his eyebrow raised. 

"They have reserved Alpha's that they call in to help us, they're all disgusting pigs that have no respect for what we need or what makes us uncomfortable or for our bodies our limits or anything, disgusting old men, I hate it there." He felt his eyes prick with tears. 

"Then why do you stay? Why are you there in the first place?" He gently placed his hand on Jaemin's hair and ran his fingers through it. 

"I have no choice but to stay, I have no where to go and if I leave I won't be able to get the treatment I need to keep me alive. I'm not ready for that question yet, Mr.Lee." He sighed deeply and rubbed his eyes with his hands. 

He sat up straight, groaning uncomfortably, he arched his back trying to ease the pain, "It's complicated." 

"Treatment?" 

"Yeah, it has to do with why I'm there in the first place. Let's just say I'm I was fucked over when I was really young and because of that I have a lot of problems." He unknowingly leaned into Jeno, breathing in his scent, it was scarily calming.

"Do you want to go back to the house or come with me?" Jeno asked. He placed his hand on Jaemin's lower back, rubbing small circles in the skin. 

"Wanna stay with you." His speech was muffled by Jeno's shirt. He buried his face further in his neck when he heard the older chuckle.

Finally his Omega side toke full charge and he climbed into Jeno's lap, grinding on him, and pulled him in for a feverish kiss. The most intense kiss he's ever had.

—

He woke up the next morning wrapped in Jeno's arms, it felt so comfortable and so natural, so normal. 

No. 

He isn't doing this not again, he has to leave fast, he can't let this happen again, especially not after Ten, but he so desperately wanted to stay. 

His Omega side begged for him to stay, stay with the Alpha that respects him and cares about what he needs, and not just get off in him. 

His other side yelled at him to leave, get out of there before he gets screwed over again, to leave before he gets hurt again. 

He was torn between both options, he could imagine amazing outcomes to both of the, but also bad. He finally gave in and jumped out of bed, he quickly pulled his suit back on and dashed out of the room. 

He could hear Jeno trying to get his attention and get him to stop, he ignored Jeno, ignored the urge to stay, ignored his painful hard on, ignored the people yelling at him to stop. 

He pushed open the front door and dashed for the front gate, no one was there to open the enormous gate so he started climbing up it. It wasn't that hard. 

He did slice his hand on part of the gate that had an abnormality on it, so now he had a bleeding hand and an Alpha he just had sex with chasing after him. 

He jumped down from the gate and ran as fast as he could, he had no idea where he was or what part of town he was at, he didn't care, all that mattered right there was getting away from Jeno. 

He made a turn at a random point, he didn't bother to look back, he knew what was back there. He pulled his phone out if his jacket with shaky hands. 

"Hey Nana, what's up?" Junwoo asked, the older Omega was like a father to Jaemin and all the other really youber omegas, always there when needed. 

"Woo, I need help, I have no idea where I am or where I'm going but Lee Jeno is following me, I don't know what to do." His voice broke and he started crying, he was terrified. 

"It's okay Nana, the administrators are out looking for you right now, it's okay baby, Johnny and Wendy are with them , you'll be okay, just keep moving." Jungwoo instructed him. 

He could hear familiar voices just down the street from him, he felt so relieved to hear them, he picked up his pace until he was slamming into Johnny and wrapping his arms around him. 

"Woah! Jaemin!" He stumbled back but quickly caught himself, he hugged Jaemin close to himself when he caught sight of Jeno. 

He started walking backwards towards the car, still holding on to Jaemin, "I'm going to get him back to the house before anyone can hurt him." Johnny said to one of the administrators. 

He was soon being pushed into the car by the beta and was being brought back t the house. Wendy was in the back with him comforting the Omega.

—  
Almost a week had passed since the drama with Jeno happened and he was still in heat, he had Alpha's coming and going fucking up his body even more than it previously was. 

His medical condition was worsening even more the longer his heat was, he was crazy sick, barely able to move anything. 

Everyone at the omega house was worried for him, even Jisung and Chenle were concerned for him. Personally he thought he was dying, it wouldn't be his first near death experience. 

Ten sure did fuck him up. 

Donghyuck wiped the sweat fro his forehead, his eyebrows furrowed in worry, "Don't do that, you'll give yourself wrinkles." Jaemin said, his voice raspy. 

He tapped between Donghyuck's eyebrows smiling when he jumped in shock, he obviously hadn't been paying attention to what Jaemin had said. 

"You okay Hyuckie?" 

"Yeah, I'm just worried about you Nana. You're scaring me." He pushed the hair out of his eyes and smiled sadly at him. 

"I'll be okay, I just need a couple days. Don't worry about me Hyuck, tell Renjun and Mark the same thing will you?" He turned over onto his side and folded his hands under his head. 

"Nana.." 

"I'm okay Donghyuck, go get some rest, you've been taking care of me all night, you deserve it, I'll be okay without you." He pushed Donghyuck's hands away and pointed to the door. 

"Fine, I love you Jaemin." He kissed Jaemin's forehead and walked out of the room, leaving Jaemin alone with his thoughts. 

At some point he fell asleep and was thrown into a dream about that night. 

—  
Ten came home one night totally wasted and lustful. Back then Jaemin was only thirteen, innocent, inexperienced, virgin Jaemin. 

Ten took advantage of it, manipulating him into having sex, it wasn't that hard considering Jaemin was head over heels in love with Ten, worst decision of Jaemin's life. It was the most disgusting traumatic experience of his life. 

The day after he and Ten did it he presented and was horrified. The only omega in a family of Alpha's. The week after he presented he found out Ten had impregnated him. 

He was forced to have the babies, that's right multiple children, he didn't want to have them, they were conceived out of manipulation and drunken sex, and to top it off with someone who he now hated with his entire being. 

He felt disgusting the entire nine months, constantly being forced to be around Ten, forced to share a room with him, share everything with him. Forced to have his children. 

As soon as the children were born Ten threw him on the streets, his family made no attempts to stop him either.  
The same hour he had the kids he was on the streets, bleeding everywhere, lost, scared, dying. 

That night he was found by Me.Zhong, he took Jaemin in, saved his life and gave him a place to stay. Because of Ten's actions he suffers to this day dealing with the consequences.

He never even got to see his kids, name them, hold them, never got to be there, instead he was thrown out for dead. He tried before to go get them but was shot for stepping on to the property, his second time almost dying.

He sued for custody of the children a year ago but lost, Ten visited him at the omega house after that and almost killed him, his third time almost dying. 

And now here he was, suffering with a fucked up body, fucked up heart, fucked up reproductive system, fucked up spine, ribs, brain, and basically everything else you could think of. 

—  
He jolted awake, his face drenched in tears and sweat, he hadn't having to relive that experience, he hated ten with his entire soul. 

It was morning now, thank God for that, he felt much better than the night before, his body didn't hurt as much as before and he could walk around for short periods of time. 

Thank heavens for that. It was a good day so far, then his bubble was burst. 

He door was busted open, and in the doorway stood Lee Jeno, someone he desperately wanted to avoid and not speak to again. 

He stared at the older man in disbelief and fear, why was he here? And at his side was Yukhei!? What was happening!?


	2. Chapter 2

He stared at the older man in disbelief and fear, why was he here? And at his side was Yukhei!? What was happening!?

He slowly made his way to the door, preparing to close it when it was needed. 

"What the fuck are you two doing here, leave or I'll call the administrators." He leaned all his weight on the door, starting to feel sick again. 

"Not before I get an explanation for what the fuck happened the other morning." Jeno said, Jaemin could see he was doing everything in his power to not pounce on him.

"I don't have to answer you now leave, and why the hell is he here?" He hunched over in pain, everything starting to cramp up again. 

"I think you do have to answer me Na Jaemin, and Lucas is here because he came to apologize." 

Jaemin glared at them and went to shut the door, however Jeno was quicker and placed a hand on the door and pushed it open. 

"Help! There is a psychopath in my room!" Jaemin scream as loud as he could. He backed away from the two Alpha's genuinely terrified right then, Jeno surged forward and covered Jaemin's mouth. 

"Shut the hell up!" He hissed, he gestured for Yukhei to leave, and then turned back to Jaemin. 

"Look, I just want to know that you're okay, you freaked me out when you left like that, and now look at you. You're a fucking mess Na Jaemin." He pulled Jaemin over to his bed and forced him to lay down. 

"It's none of your business Jeno." He said between clenched teeth. He yelled in pain, everything was hurting, shocks of pain surging through every inch of his body. 

"I just want to help you Jaemin, just tell me what I can do, please." He said softly. He sat next to him and ran his hand through his hair. 

"Leave, that's what you can do, you aren't making this easy for me Mr.Lee, I'm still in heat and your scent is making this a lot harder on me that it would be without you here." He said sadly. He wanted Jeno to stay but he knew deep down in his heart he couldn't. 

Jeno sighed in defeat and stood up, "Fine, I'll leave. But I'm not going to stop trying to make whatever is wrong right. Goodbye for now Na Jaemin." He kissed Jaemin's forehead and left the room.

He heard Jeno's footsteps fading down the hall, until they were gone. He felt his eyes prick uncomfortably, he wanted Jeno to stay, wanted to tell him what was wrong, wanted Jeno to take care of him like he did back at his house. 

But he couldn't, he couldn't risk getting hurt again, couldn't risk his life again, not after Ten. Hisbeart ached at the mention of Ten, the thought of that bastard with his kids was revolting. 

He sighed sadly and closed his eyes to try and sleep, he was going to fix all of this, some how. 

—  
Jeno visited the Omega house about three days later, fancy and pristine as ever. This time Jaemin was ready to sort things out.

He sat Jeno diwn and quickly started explaining everything, "I'm sorry I freaked out on you, I started having flashbacks to the night I first...did it. And they weren't good and I needed to get out. And didn't know what to tell you then and I'm sorry." He bit his lip waiting for an answer. 

Jeno stared at the wall confused for a second, like he was trying to make sense of what Jaemin had said, "Was it that bad?" 

Jaemin wanted to strangle him, "No Mr.Lee, it wasn't bad." He replied annoyed. 

"Oh so it was just a thing that happened?" 

For a very big influential CEO and public speaker he said some pretty stupid stuff, "Yes, it was just a thing that happened." That was a lie. 

Jeno nodded his head, "you could've told me this sooner, Jaemin." He chuckled, "Besides I know there is something else bothering you." 

"Can I trust you with this? It's something I've never told anyone about." Jaemin said, his words were hesitant and unsure. 

"Yes, of course you can. I want you to trust me with anything." Jeno grabbed his hand and placed gentoe kisses on his knuckles. 

"I have kids, except I've never met them, I don't even know what they look like now." He said quietly, his heart wrenched at the mention of his children. 

Jeno's face fell at his words, "What do you mean?" 

He took a deep breath trying to calm himself, he's never had to talk about this, he's only ever told the administrators, he didn't exactly have to tell Jeno but he wanted too, he trusted Jeno with his secret.

"A few years ago I was with this guy, the first person I was ever with like that, he made me do it with him one night when he came home drunk, he knocked me up and I was forced to have his kids. I didn't want to, those kids were conceived out of drunk sex and manipulation. 

"My parents forced me to have them because the man I was with was from a powerful family of Alpha's. When I had my kids he threw me out on the street without a second thought. I'm sorry for unloading this all on this Mr.Lee." he spoke quietly, keeping his eyes down. 

"Who is this pathetic man? And don't call me that, call me Jeno." He gripped Jaemin's hand a bit to tight out of anger. 

"He goes by Ten, his birth name however is Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul. I'm sorry M- Jeno, I didn't mean to upset you." He said, fear in his voice. 

"Oh my God, Jaemin, get up. I know him. I'm taking you to see your kids." He pulled Jaemin to his feet and dragged him to his dresser. 

Jaemin stared at him for a second before it dawned on him wat Jeno was saying. His hands quickly went to work grabbing clothes out of his dresser and getting dressed. 

—  
On the drive to Ten's place (aka Jaemin's old house) he found out that Ten has been working for Jeno, and has been for two years. 

His kids were apparently healthy and were being raised by Ten and some new omega. That one hurt Jaemin on a very deep personal level. 

The guards opened the gate for them and they drove up to the house, Jaemin's stomach was doing flips as they got closer to the massive house. 

Jeno got out of the car first to go great Team and a person Jaemin's never seen before. As soon as ten and the other man stepped out two small children bolted out of the house, laughing and yelling. 

Jaemin's eyes filled with tears at the sight of hus kids, he wanted to jump out of the car and embrace them and love them with his whole heart.

He could hear Jeno talking, and then he gestured to the car, he gave a slight nod signaling it was okay for Jaemin to get out. 

He took a deep breath and opened the door. As soon as he stepped out of the car he seen Ten and the man beside him tense up. Ten was practically fuming. 

"Jaemin, what the hell are you doing here? I told you never to show your face here again." Ten started walki towards Jaemin, eyes starting to glow red. 

Jaemin backed up eyes full of fear, he put his hands in front of his face covering behind them, he whimpered pathetically and then a shadow was cast over Jaemin. 

"Ten, step back. We came to talk. " He heard Jeno's voice And lowered his hands, he thanked God that Jeno stepped in front of him. 

"Ten sweetie, don't do anything stupid, the kids are out here." The other man said quietly. 

"We're not talking." 

Jeno moved from in front of Jaemin to allow them to talk, "Ten.. please just, let me see them, I'm begging you. Those are my kids to. Please." He said softly. His tears were now spilling down his cheeks. 

Ten went to say something but was stopped by the other man, "Ten, he's only a child. I can't imagine how hard this has been on him, just let him see the kids." 

"Doyoung." Ten whined. He remembered back when he was with Ten, he would whine at Jaemin until he got what he wanted. 

Doyoung gave him aook and Ten rolled his eyes, he turned to Jaemin and glared at him, "Fine." Jaemin felt his heart leap in his chest. 

"Thank you Ten, and you too. You don't understand how thankful I am." He thanked them and rushed over to the children. 

"Hi, what are your guys names?" He crouched down t their level and smiled at them. They were beautiful kids, they looked like their parents. 

"Yeri." 

"Jisung." <>

He went to say something but choked on a sob. He covered his mouth with his hand, those were the names Jaemin had picked out before he had the kids. Ten had actually used them.

"Those are beautiful names." He sobbed. He opened his arms up, "can I have a hug from you guys?" They nodded their little heads and ran into his arms.

They hugged him as tight as they could, "Don't cry!" Jisung yelled, his little voice broke Jaemin's heart. 

"Daddy! He's crying! Do something!" Yeri yelled, Jaemin wasn't sure which she called daddy but a moment later he felt a hand on his head stroking his hair. 

He let go of the kids and stood up, "You two be good for your dad's okay?" He sniffled. He wipped away the last of his tears with his sleeve. 

He smiled softly when they both yelled okay and ran off to go play. He turned around, shock embracing him when he seen it was Ten who had been stroking his hair. 

"They're good kids." He said softly, he knew deep down in his heart that Ten was a good man, and that he knew what he was doing. "I'll be going now." He stepped away from ten and headed back to the car.

"Wait." Doyoung said and grabbed Jaemin's shoulder, "I know that you haven't been part of their lives for three years but I want you to be, you're their biological father Jaemin, I've done my best to raise them but no one can do better than you." He said quietly so Ten wouldn't hear. 

"Meet me tomorrow at the park near cafe crépuscule ten o'clock sharp, tell no one. I'll have the kids with me." Doyoung stepped back and gave him a mean glare. 

"Now don't ever come back here." He hissed. He turned on his heel and stomped away, "Jisung! Yeri! Come inside." 

— 

"The hell was that with Doyoung? He's not usually like that." Jeno said as soon as the left the property. 

"Nothing, I guess he was pretending ti be threatened by me being around the kids. We're meeting up tomorrow, he's going to let me be with the kids." He was excited to actually soend time with his children. 

"See? I knew something was up, just pray Ten doesn't figure it out." 

—

The next day Jaemin arrived at the park twenty minutes early, convincing the administrators was easier than expected so he got the chance to leave earlier than planned. 

He got an overwhelming sense of joy when Doyoung walked over to him with the two kids at his side, he had another baby with him sleeping in a carrier. 

"It's the man from yesterday Dad!" Jisung said jumping up and down excitedly. Doyoung nodded and set the carrier down on a benchh. 

"Yes it is. That's your daddy Sungie. Go say hi." He placed a hand on Jisung's back encouraging him to go over to Jaemin. He ran over and hugged Jaemin. 

After getting acquainted they settled down and started talking. Jaemin watched the two kids playing not far from them.

"Jaemin, I know that you're only sixteen but I want you to have partial custody of them. You need to be a part of their lives, I want you to be. I know you and Ten aren't on the greatest terms but I'm sure you could work something out." Doyoung said sweetly, oh how naive he was. 

"Not the best of terms." He laughed at that, "Doyoung, he quite literally threw me out on the street and left me to die after I had these kids." He said quietly so the kids couldn't hear. 

"Hold on, he did what?" Doyoung sat up straight at that. Anger in his eyes. 

"Yeah. I had the kids and he threw me on the street right after, I got no care and I was bleeding everywhere, why do you think I'm working for the omega house? One of the administrators found me dying on the side of the road and took me in." He crossed his arms over his chest, getting angry all over again. 

Doyoung looked disgusted at that, "That's disgusting. All the more reason for you to have custody. As much as I hate to say this since Ten is my fiance, but sue him, sue his ass off. You have proof against him, I can get you a very good lawyer." Doyoung offered with a very kind smile. 

Doyoung was a literal saint, Jaemin felt like maybe he could have a chance this time, maybe he would win the case. Last time he couldn't get good lawyer so he blamed his lose on that. 

They spent close too two hours at the park, talking and playing with the kids. If Jaemin could he would be spoiling this kids right now, but unfortunately he couldn't because he couldn't risk Ten finding out and he also didn't have the money to do it. 

They worked out a schedule for when Jaemin could be around the kids and when he could meet up with Doyoung to talk more about him suing Ten, maybe things would work out for Jaemin after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some requests for the next chapter if y'all want. 
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR, HAVE A GREAT 2020 EVERYONE.
> 
> I apologise for any grammatical errors, I don't have time to proof read it right now, I have a bunch to d by the end of the night so I'll most likely proofread it tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is coming to an end soon guys so if there is anything in particular that you want to see before it ends let me know down in the comments
> 
> Also, sorry for the crazy short chapter lmao

"What the hell is this!?" Ten roared, this is by far the angriest he's ever been since he's been with Doyoung. It shocked Doyoung t the core. All three of their kids started crying at their fathers screaming. 

"Ten, keep it down." He scolded. He went t the children's sides and calmed them down quickly so he could go talk to his fiance in private. 

Doyoung shoved Ten into the study and gestured for him to continue his rage, "This is outrageous Doyoung! I made it damn clear that he would never see the kids again and that he would not be part of their lives! Why is he suing me again, how did he even afford a lawyer!?" 

"Maybe because they're his kids too? Ten look at it from his point of view. He's just barely sixteen, he's a single Omega who's children are being kept from him by an Alpha who kicked him out of his own home and left him to bleed out on the side of the road. He thinks you're a bad man and wants to get his three year old children away from you." Doyoung crossed his arms and glared at Ten. 

The look of shock spread across Ten's face when Doyoung brought up the events of three years ago, he'd never told him about that so it came as a huge shock that Doyoung knew about it.

"Yeah, that's right Ten, I know what you did. Jaemin told me all about it. I just want to know why you did it? Why did you imoregnate him in the first place?" Doyoung was now getting mad. 

"You've been talking to Jaemin behind my back? How dare you!" Ten scream. He was angry, his ex slut and his fiance and been communicating behind his back!? 

"Oh Ten, you fool. Until you can come to an agreement on the children's custody with Jaemin, I'm leaving. Oh by the way, I paid for the lawyer." He turned on his heel and left the room. He took their child with him. 

— 

Jaemin stared at himself in the mirror, his face was horribly messed up. Ten requested that they meet up to talk about the kids but really he just wanted to do what he always did, scream at him and beat the shit out of him. 

He was soupposed to meet with Jeno today, he couldn't go looking like this, he looked horrible. 

He carefully cleaned the blood off his face, cleaning the cuts afterwards, placing Band-Aids on the ones that needed it. 

"Jaem- what happened to you!?" Jeno yelled as he stepped into the room. He didn't think Jeno would be coming so soon.

"Jeno! What're you doing here!? You weren't soupposed to be here for another half hour!" Jaemin quickly turned away from Jeno, hiding his face in his hands. 

"Na Jaemin what the hell happened to you? Oh my God you look terrible." He walked around Jaemin and pulled his hands away from his face.

"You can't get mad okay?" He felt his eyes tear up. Over the past week Jeno had gotten insanely protective of Jaemin and was ready to beat up whoever hurt him. 

He could faintly see Jeno nod, "Ten said he wanted to meet up with me to talk about the custody of our kids but when I arrived he started yelling at me and did this to me." He gestured to his face, tears now streaming down his face. 

He hadn't been this badly hurt in a long time, it was foreign to him now, it was terrifying.  
Jeno gently cupped his face and wipped his tears from his cheeks. 

He took it upon himself se to finish cleaning the cuts on his face and finish bandaging them as well. He even brought him an ice pack for his swollen jaw, Jeno was such a sweetheart. 

"This is proof that Ten isn't fit to raise the kids. We can use this against him Nana." He said after a moment of silence between the two. 

In all honesty he was correct and they could use this as proof against him. As well as all of his medical problems, they had proof of it all as well, they still had the security footage of Ten beating him up in the Omega house.

Maybe he could get custody of his kids this time. 

—  
Weeks passed as they went through the agonizingly long process of the custody case. So far it looked like Jaemin would be getting partial custody of his children after all. 

He didn't get his hopes up though. If he knew Ten, he would probably pull some stunt to make it look like Jaemin was the one unfit for raising their kids. He prayed that didn't happen.

And it didn't. 

Ten didn't pull any foolish stunt, he didn't freak out at the end of the hearing, he handled it well. Why? That wasn't like Ten at all. 

"Jaemin. I'll be seeing you soon, correct?" Ten asked politely, however his face was angry and full of hate towards Jaemin. 

"Um...Yeah, I'll be coming over for the kids." Jaemin nodded and kept his eyes in the ground. He was still terrified of Ten from their last encounter. 

"Also Jaemin, you better find somewhere else to live soon, I don't want our kids living in a whore house." Ten said his voice laced with venom. It pissed Jaemin off. 

"They wouldn't have to live in whore house if you hadn't left me for dead three years ago. It's your own fault they'll be staying there." He turned on his heel and left, Jeno was waiting outside for him. 

He climbed in the car and scream in excitement and hugged Jeno, "Jen, I've got joint custody. I'm going to be part of their lives!" He cried. He couldn't believe this was really happening.

Never in a million years would he have thought he would be able to be in his children's lives, it was like a dream come true, it was all thanks to Doyoung and Jeno. 

"I'm so happy for you Nana." He kissed the side of his head and rubbed his back. He couldn't express how happy he was for Jaemin,it truly was a miracle he would get to have his kids again. 

"There's only one problem though. Ten doesn't want the living at the omega house." He said sadly as he pulled away from the hug. 

"Then move in with me." Jaemin's eyes widened at Jeno's words, move in with him!?!? 

"I mean, there's quite a few benefits of you moving in with me. You could give your kids a proper home, you would finally be able to get out of that place, I know that you hate it there. And you would still be able to get the medical attention that you need." Jeno took his hand and kissed his fingers as he listed off the benefits. 

"Jeno... What about my heat?" Jaemin asked cautiously. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know the response or not. 

"Well I'm always an option if you want but we can get you suppressants. Whatever you want." He kissed his palm and pulled him into a hug again. Jeno really was an angle. 

"Okay. Thanks you so much Jeno, you're a saint." He hugged him back and felt more tears welling in his eyes, he didn't deserve to have this amazing man in his life. 

— 

The moving process was incredibly easy since Jaemin didn't have very much stuff. 

Jeno being the incredible man he was cleared out an entire room for the kids and took them out to look at stuff for their room, they were three years old so it was an interestingly designed room. He spoiled then even though they weren't his kids. 

Jaemin would be forever grateful for everything Jeno has done for him and his kids, he was such an amazing person. 

Maybe Jeno really was different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jaemins_smile/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back! Woo! Last chapter everyone, thanks for reading
> 
> This is not proof read so don't roast me pls, I'll take care of it tomorrow!!

It's been almost a six months since Jaemin and his children had moved in with Jeno, they'd both grown so attached to Jeno, maybe even more so than they were t their father. 

Jeno treated them with love and care, where as Ten was harsh with them, and punished them more than needed, he was awful to them. 

He was still horrible to Jaemin as well. He wished the man could change his ways, be a better father, a better man in general. More like Jeno. 

Jeno. 

Jeno was incredible t Jaemin, he was so helpful in taking care of the kids, he helped a lot while they were all adjusting to the new living arrangements. 

He cared for Jaemin when he was sick, made sure he got to all of his doctor appointments on time, he even watched the kids while Jaemin was at school. Yes, Jeno got him enrolled in school, something he never had the chance to finish. 

He helped Jaemin through his heat as well... Jaemin trusted him, that was something he himself wasn't expecting. 

Jeno was honored to be the one to help Jaemin. It was obvious since their first date he was wrapped around the teens finger, as seen by all of the things he's done for Jaemin. 

And maybe.... Jaemin felt the same way. No. He was just greatful for everything... Right??

~~ 

"Jaemin! Wat the hell are you doing!?" Ten's voice booked from the doorway. 

Jaemin startled awake, his eyes blurry and his mind fuzy, he wasn't fully awake and properly process what was going on when he felt Ten grab him by the arm and yank him out of his bedroom. 

"Look! You can't leave the children unattended! Especially not when you live in a house like this one! They could've hurt themselves! You absolute stupid fuck!" Ten was yelling so loud, his eyes were red in anger. 

Jaemin was so confused why he was angry, him and the kids lived on the first floor and the kids were no where near anything that could hurt them. 

Jaemin whined loudly, his own eyes flashing deep blue in fear. He tried pulling out of the much older man's grasp but it only resulted in Ten holding onto him tighter, his grip bruising Jaemin's arm, he could feel it. 

"You're hurting me!" He cried. 

"Good! Stupid bitch!" Ten grolwed and then threw him down ti the ground. 

Unfortunately for Jaemin, he just happened to be thrown into a side table, his head smacking against the corner hard, he could feel blood collecting on the back of his head. 

This always happened, Ten got angry at Jaemin for something crazy, he got physical, and Jaemin would end up hurt, more often than not being left to tend to it on his own in fear of Jeno finding out and reporting to the court about Ten abusing him. 

As much as he hated the man, he didn't want him to loose his kids. That was one of Jaemin's flaws, he was to damn nice all of them time. 

It wasn't even the fact Ten was abusing him again that bothered him, it was the fact that more often than not it was in front of their little children, who were still to young to understand what their Alpha father was doing to their Omega father was wrong. 

The especially didn't understand that because Jaemin would'nt allow himself to cry in front of them. He would only do so when he was tending to his injuries later. 

Thankfully over the years, after having put up witu so much abuse in his life, he learned t control his tears, and stop them when needed. 

"Jaemin? Jaemin look at me." Ten was crouched infront of him, his eyes still angry, as well as his voice but something was different this time.

Ten never checked on him after he hurt Jaemin. 

Jaemin's vision was fuzzy around the edges, his head ached, and he could feel the blood soaking his head 

Crying. 

His babies were crying. 

"Ten. The kids." He stood up and face planted right away. His vision started swimming and then ultimately went black for a moment and then he was back on the ground

He couldn't exactly tell what was going on anymore. He hit his head hard twice and couldn't focus. 

The crying got impossibly louder and he could hear Doyoung's panicked yelling but not exactly what he was saying. 

He'll figure out later. 

~~

He came back to consciousness who knows how long he had been out but he wished he stayed out for longer. Jeno was yelling so so terrifyingly loud in the other room. So was Ten.

The crying was gone. He assumed Jeno had one of his assistants take them out of the house. 

There was a painful sting on the back of his head, and cold fingers. Doyoung. 

"You're awake? That was a pretty nasty fall you had, as seen by the gash on your head. Don't worry about it though, it'll be okay, just needs proper care and it'll be healed in no time." Doyoung's voice was reassuring as he spoke. 

"I didn't fall Doyoung, you know that." 

His hands stilled on Jaemin's head, all most as if he was realizing what had happened. It should've been obvious. 

Jaemin wasn't a clumsy person in his daily life, he only ever wound up getting hurt if he was wuth Ten or if someone from school had messed with him.

Doyoung wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and hugged him tight. "I'm sorry, you don't deserve this." He mumbled. 

A moment later Jeno slammed open the door, his eyes searing bright Amber red. 

Instinctively Doyoung and Jaemin both moved away from him, fear polluting their scents. Eyes turning blue. 

"Doyoung, take your trash home." He growled. Doyoung was gone in a flash, fearing the Alpha before him. Jaemin had never seen the older this angry, and he never wanted to again. 

He didn't like feeling so terrified of Jeno, someone he loved and trusted with his life. He felt scared that Jeno was going to jump him at any second, he didn't like tat one bit. 

"Jaemin baby, are you all right." His eyes dulled down quite a lot when he seen the young boy infront of him awake and we'll. 

He was on his knees in front of Jaemin, taking his hands in his own, placing kisses all over them. It made the teens heart flutter. 

"I'm okay. What'd you do to Ten." He asked quietly, still on edge with the man. Despite being on edge still, he pulled Jeno into a hug. 

"Taught him not to ever touch you again. Oh, and demoted him." Jeno laughed softly at the last part. It probably pissed Ten off so much, Jaemin could only imagine. 

"Thank you for everything Jeno. I love you." His eyes went comically wide when the words left his mouth. He'd never admitted it out loud, it was scary to finally do so, it's like finally accepting the truth, he wasn't ready to accept the truth. 

He didn't want to admit his feelings in fear of a repeat of the past four years, he didn't want that to happen with Jeno, he loved Jeno, he was a good man, he was kind, caring, sweet, funny, handsome, amazing father figure, amazing lover. He knew how to handle bad situations so well, he carried himself with confidence. When he walked knto a room everyone in it could feel his confidence, dominance and Jaemin loved that about him. 

He was the perfect man, everything Jaemin's ever wanted in his life. 

He cared for Jaemin like no one ever had, he showed him what true kindness and love felt like. Jaemin didn't want to lose that, ever. 

He didn't want to end up falling so deeply in love with this man and end up making one mistake, getting knocked up, and thrown on the streets, just like last time. 

Except deep down he knew Jeno would never do that to him.

He could see the pure unadulterated love Jeno's eyes held whenever he looked at Jaemin. He could feel the love he radiated when he spent time with Jaemin and his kids. 

He was so gentle and soft when they spent Jaemin's heat together. Gentle touches and soft kisses was all he gave him, pure love in every touch of lips to Jaemin's burning hot skin. Fondness in every twist of his fingers and thrust of his hips. Adoration in the soft wiping of the cool wash cloth against his sweaty nazty skin. 

Jeno would never hurt him, even if Jaemin messed up and made him angry. 

"You do?"

Jaemin nodded his head hesitantly, for some stupid reason tears filled his eyes when Jeno remained silent after his final answer was made, once he sealed the deal. 

"I love you too Jaemin." He cupped Jaemin's cheeks and wiped away the tears he didn't realize had fallen from his eyes. 

He gently pressed a kiss against Jaemin's pink lips. Jeno's lips were so soft in comparison to Jaemin's chapped, bitten lips, but surprisingly the worked well with each other. 

Their lips fit together perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle. 

That's what it felt like. It was like Jaemin finally found the missing piece t his puzzle. Jeno was tyay piece. 

To think only a few months ago Jaemin was back at the Omega house tripping over nothing while rushing to pull on his shoes and falling into Jeno's arms. 

Back then he was a messy physically unwell Omega who was fighting for his life and for his children. He wonders what Jeno was like before then. Had he even changed? 

Did he change Jeno's life likehe had changed Jaemin's? 

All of that coukd be answered another time. For now, he was going to enjoy what he knew now. 

Jeno, the man he's loved for a long time now, loved him back. He had his two babies back in his arms, safe, where they belonged. He was out of the Omega house, somewhere he hated with his whole being, and in a safe home with the three people he loved more than anything in the world. 

And that's all he needed now. It's all he ever would need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for a long time, I had no inspiration for this so I didn't want to start writing it and not like the way it was going cause I really love this book and didn't want to end up hating. 
> 
> Anyways! Hope you enjoyed this! A little shameless self promotion, go check out my other fics! I have a few pretty decent ones that are already finished, also go check out Nate's works here and on his account (RaspberryNCTea)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, that happened. Second chapter if y'all want?


End file.
